


House of Loafers

by CarolineTries



Category: House of Gucci
Genre: F/M, Shoe Riding, This is literally for Laur, i honestly have no clue what to tag, you fuck your bosses shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineTries/pseuds/CarolineTries
Summary: an interesting day at the office.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	House of Loafers

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to write this. So I did. I honest to fuck have no idea what or how to tag it. So...Enjoy. Excuse the errors. it starts off slow, but I promise it gets good! I literally cannot care right now to try and edit this. (or ever edit. I am terrible at it. I'll probably go back in a week and edit it.)

Everybody had told you that a job in fashion was not attainable, to get more realistic dreams. Small town girl, you always felt bigger than what that life had to offer you. You studied fashion magazines as much as you could, from what you could get at the supermarket. You cut out advertisements and taped them up on your walls. Made your own clothes. Eye rolls coming from the churchgoers and their spouses as you walked around in your miniskirts and boots. Bell bottoms reigned supreme, the bigger the flare, the more confident you felt. You tailored your father’s suits, made dresses for all the girls. You were the town’s unofficial seamstress. Drawing all day every day, creating looks that you knew were just too adventurous for everyday wear. But you dreamt. You worked hard and applied to the fashion school in New York City. It was all or nothing. You stressed for months waiting, hoping your portfolio would speak volumes for you. 

You got in. Kept your head down, and focused hard. You always signed up to help with projects, hoping it would help you get more experience. You were eager. It all paid off. An internship awaited you after graduation. It wasn’t a big label, a smaller indie brand. But they were brilliant and had started making a name for themselves in the couture world. Their wild and extravagant designs caught the eyes of the most important people. You arrived just in time to watch them expand and start their journey towards becoming everything you knew they had to potential to be.

When your internship was close to ending, your boss had told you that you had two choices; you could stay with them or you could branch out. She would be happy to provide a great letter of recommendation and give you some of her contacts. You told her you would think about it. You truly did love working for the brand, but you also wanted more. It was your dream to work for a big fashion house. To be a part of the best of the best. It was hard to tell her this the following week. She was a graceful woman, explaining that if things didn’t work out, you were still welcome with them. That you were family. She pulled out her rolodex and gave you free reign to her contacts. 

Somehow, lucky you, you got a few call backs from the big names you strived for. Going on interview after interview. Your portfolio and letters of recommendation in hand, you felt like this was what everything you’ve worked your ass off was leading to. Soon, you started getting letters and calls of regret informing you that you weren’t chosen. Not right. To maybe put in more work and try again in a few years. A few years could mean so much. Everything changed within months in the fashion industry, everything is designed a year in advance. Projects thought of before the world could even try on the current season’s designs. A few years? You wanted it now. You felt discouraged and told your boss things weren’t looking good. She reminded you that you had a spot with their team as long as you wanted it. She also said she still had a good feeling about one, that she wasn’t supposed to tell you, but she had been called to verify her letter of recommendation. She promised she sang in your highest praises.

Then you got the call. One of two fashion houses left on your roster. They called offering you a position sitting under the head of men’s design. You’d be a part of a team of 15 people, and you could start as soon as the next Monday if you wanted. Oh, you wanted. You excitedly accepted their offer. 

“Gucci? You talked to Gucci?” You asked your boss the next day.

“Did they finally call you back?” She replied, with a knowing smile, looking up from her paperwork. “Did I forget to tell you that I knew their head of marketing, went to school with him? He owed me a favor. See, I let him…Well never mind that.” She smirked.

“You went to college?” Unwilling to hide your bafflement.

She placed a hand over her heart, “My dear, you know I am a woman of many wonders. Yes, I went to business school! Please don’t let it put a damper on how you view me! I promise I was still fashionable even as I was learning about tax law.”

Your eyes widened, “I’m going to work for Gucci.” 

“You are, my darling.” She confirmed. The smiles that erupted on your faces were full of pride and excitement. “I will miss you, please come and see me when you get the chance. Take the rest of the week off. Paid. I think we will be okay. Plus, we have got to learn how to get on without you.” She said softly, her sadness peaking through. You hugged once more and promised to visit when you could. You gathered your belongings and left. 

The following Monday you walked into the building you’d be working in feeling your best. The new shoes, outfit, and your hair and makeup done just the way you liked. You felt confident. You were introduced to your new boss, George. He was wearing a purple turtleneck sweater, grey slacks. He twirled you around, getting a look at your outfit. He then gave you a tour of the multi-storied office space they had. Landing on the corporate level, the top floor. 

“Let’s see if the big man is in his office, shall we?” He said, turning towards you. “He’s usually in and out of meetings all day, but maybe we can catch him in-between one.” George winked at you. 

“Big man?” You asked, unsure of who he meant. 

“Maurizio, love. The head of the house.” He answered, almost bored sounding. 

Your mouth made an “O” shape as you realized. You felt like it was a little strange, to meet the head honcho on your first day, you weren’t working directly with him. Walking towards his door, George quickly asked his assistant if he was in, to which she nodded. Telling George to be quick, he’s leaving soon. Arriving at the door, you straightened your back. George knocked three times and opened the door, peaking just his head in. 

“Martha, not now, I’m just getting ready to leave- Oh George. What brings you here?” You heard the low voice of Maurizio ask. 

“Just thought I might introduce the newest addition to my team to you. Showing her around, so she knows where to go if she ever needs to bring you anything for approvals.” George explained. 

You heard Maurizio let out an “Ahh, show her in.”

George opened the door wider, letting himself, then you into the office. You stood just inside the office, your hands at your side. You had to try hard to not stare Maurizio up and down. His tall frame, perfectly tailored suit. His hair framing his face perfectly. His blue eyes behind the thick frames of his glasses. Handsome. He stood tall and confident. 

He reached out his hand, noticing the golden ring that sat on his pinky, “Maurizio.” He said, waiting for you to take his hand. 

You stuck out your hand, letting his envelope yours. You felt the cool metal of his ring, and it sparked something in you. You looked up and smiled “Y/N”

“Molta bella, that’s a pretty name.” He lowly said. 

Meeting his eyes, “Thank you, sir.”

“Maurizio. Call me Maurizio.” He smiled.

“Okay, Maurizio.” You nodded. 

“Well, we better get going, I think Maurizio had a meeting he had to get to?” George interrupted. 

“That would be correct.” Maurizio replied to George, turning to you, “Sorry to rush out like this, I’ll be seeing you around.” All three of you stepped out of the large office and into the hallway. You and George turning left, Maurizio going right. 

You weren’t exactly sure what sort of impression you left on Maurizio, but by the end of the week you had a memo on your desk when you came back from your lunch break. “My office. 3:30” was all the note said, in small neat handwriting. It had the company’s logo at the top, with Maurizio’s letterhead following. 

He was quick to grab you by the neck and kiss you. Deeply, needy. He has you bend over his large wooden desk, lifting your dress up, pushing your panties to the side, and took you there. Making you cum three times, his hand over your mouth to hide your moans. “Quiet bella, we can’t have the whole office know you’re fucking the boss.” 

Three months you’ve been at the House of Gucci. And you’ve taken full advantage of the benefits offered to you. Health insurance, a reasonable salary, paid time off, getting your back blown out every day by the boss. It was a win-win for you. Now, you weren’t sure if people noticed how often you were in Maurizio’s office. Or if they noticed how it always happened to be later in the afternoons. And you hoped no one had noticed the random expensive gifts that were left at your desk from time to time. 

You were enjoying your time with Maurizio. He took care of you, in many ways. You often spent weekends with him, running around the city, or staying at his house in the countryside. Everything about Maurizio was gaudy. It was big and expensive. He didn’t care how much it was, if he wanted it, he got it. It was his family name that adorned the building you worked in. It was his family name that signed your checks. It was his name that you screamed every night. 

Maurizio took his work very seriously. He worked late most nights, beckoning you to stay with him. You would sneak into his office, after everyone had left for the day. Making yourself comfortable on the couch he had, the chairs in front of his desk. You favorite chair was his lap. Tonight, you were extra needy. 

You wore an olive-green wrap dress with bell sleeves. Maurizio loved when you wore shorter dresses. Telling you how he knew all the others would stare at your legs, but only he would have them wrapped around his head later. It made him just the right amount of jealous and possessive. It made him fuck you harder, hand on your throat as he whispered dirty things into your ear. 

You had a stressful day. George had yelled at you about the fabrics not matching the vision of the suit he was designing. Which lead to an argument, because he was essentially yelling about the lining of the suit coat, and you thought it matched perfectly regardless. You had taken a swatch yourself, to color match it perfectly. You even pulled the swatch and put it next to the fabric. That only made him turn redder in the face, making up excuses. The rest of the day was spent avoiding him and trying to stay busy.

Your day had ended about two hours before, but you came to Maurizio only about 45 minutes ago. He was wearing a pinstriped suit today. He always looked good in his suits, but today, there was just something extra hot about it. You had walked in and took your proper place on your throne, feeling comforted by his presence. You sat on his lap, both legs laying over his thighs. Your chin resting on his shoulder, your hand running absentmindedly through his wavy hair, while you stared out the floor to ceiling window at the traffic down below. His meaty paw was gently caressing up and down your leg, while he went over his notes. He had a dinner meeting later that evening, and he wanted to be prepared. 

You had a mischievous thought and shifted your body. You now straddled one of Maurizio’s thighs, still facing towards him. You started gently rocking yourself. “I know what you’re doing.” He gently said, gripping your hip to get you to stop.  
“Please?” you asked, moving your hips again, the pressure on your clit was just right and you knew you could easily get the release you needed just like that. “You don’t even have to do anything. You can focus on what you need to do.” You tried explaining. 

“You think I could just ignore you?” Kissing your neck, “Plus, we both know you what a mess you can make. I still need to go somewhere. As much as I’d love to have you all over me, I can’t be messy.” 

“But I had a really bad day, I just want you to make it better. Please?” Still moving yourself back and forth along his leg, your dress hiked up. 

Maurizio gripped your ass, quirking his eyebrow, “No. This is an important meeting.”

You rolled your eyes but started kissing his neck and jaw. You pawed at his hard cock through his pants. A low groan filled your ears. You started to move your hips again, slower this time, “Please daddy, I just want to feel better. You always take care of me.” 

You felt him sigh in defeat, “No.” You were surprised, you thought you had won. “No, sweetheart, but,” He grabbed your face kissing you hard, “I have another idea. So desperate to cum on daddy’s thigh, but what about his shoe?”

You’re sure your face rang as surprised, because you saw Maurizio smirk. Blinking a few times, “Your shoe?” 

“Yes, darling. You’re so eager and impatient. You know I hate to disappoint you, but I do need to go over this paperwork and make sure everything is good to go.”

“I’ve never done that before.” You replied. 

Maurizio nuzzled into your neck, placing soft kisses, “You’ll do such a good job. I know you will, my good girl. Now, panties off, and get that pretty little pussy on my loafers, sweetheart.” 

You nodded your head, and then stood up and pulled down your panties. You looked down at his loafer, and then back at his face. Maurizio winked at you telling you to go ahead. You dropped down to your knees, lifting your dress up above your hips and settled yourself on his shoe, dropping your dress around you. You started moving your hips, trying to get pressure on your sensitive bud.

Maurizio went back to his paperwork, looking over details. Making sure he understood everything that he could. He always wanted to know what was going on and hated being blindsided by business. He had to be prepared, he was not going to be made into a fool. You wrapped one of your arms around his leg for added leverage and stability. Going a bit faster, pressing yourself as hard as you could into the soft leather. 

You let out a little moan, making Maurizio look down at you. He put his hand on your face rubbing his thumb along your cheek, “You looks so perfect like that baby. Does it feel good?”

You embraced his touch, nodding into his hand. He tsked, moving his hand to grasp your throat, the ring on his pinky cold against your skin, “Words. Tell me with words. Does it feel good?” 

You looked up, making eye contact, and moved faster against him, “Yes daddy, I love it.” Your clit getting the friction you wanted. You felt your lower belly tighten up. 

“I know you can be louder than that for me. Go ahead, I want to hear you.” Maurizio said as he went back to reading. That was all the encouragement you needed as you rode his loafer, pleasing yourself, your moans loud and free. 

It didn’t take long for your orgasm to rise, you were so pent up from your day and teasing yourself on Maurizio’s thigh. Your legs had started shaking, the feeling of pleasure filling your body. You felt your hair being yanked back, your neck arching back, Maurizio leaning over. “Open.” 

You knew what he was going to do, you opened your mouth, and Maurizio slowly dripped his spit into your mouth. “Swallow.” You gulped, loving his taste in your mouth. “Good fucking girl. You know what you need to do if you want to cum.” He said as he let go of your hair. He placed his thumb around your lips, cleaning up. You moved to put his thumb in your mouth, lightly sucking. “So needy for me, even with your cunt on my shoe, my spit in your mouth, your arm wrapped around my leg. You still want more.” 

You moaned at the words that came out of his mouth, he was right. You were needy, you really didn’t care how desperate you looked. You reached out and stroked his cock. Biting your lip, you looked at him innocently. “I just want to make you feel good daddy.” 

“Mm, so then do it sweetheart.” His blue eyes filled with lust. 

You slowed your body’s movements down, and eagerly unbuckled his belt, and took out his hardened length. It was red and you’d be damned if he wouldn’t cum just off a simple touch, he was needy too, but he’d never admit it. Wrapping your hand around his girth and began moving your hand up and down. Maurizio let out a deep groan, “That is perfect, you always know how to handle me. I need you to go faster, little one.” He nodded his head down towards you, telling you to pick up your body’s pace, “I’ve been hard since you walked into this room, I won’t last.” You did as he said, increasing your movements, the sensation on your clit increasing. 

That feeling of light and elation returning and hitting you fast as you continued to ride Maurizio’s shoe. Your movements becoming sloppy with impatience, you were so close. Right on the precipice. “Daddy, may I cum? Please?” Making sure to ask in the nicest way you could, so he would grant you permission. 

“You’ve been such a good girl, riding daddy’s shoe for the first time.” He lets out a moan, as you run your palm over the tip of his cock. “I think you deserve to cum, sweetheart. I want you to cum on my shoe, and then clean it up after we’re done. Such a messy fucking girl. Cum for me. Now.” He demands. 

The satisfaction of his words run through you as your whole body tightens up, tensing at the release of pleasure. Screaming out his name. As your eyes shut, a bright flame of pure lust and gratification blind you. Whispering out thank you after thank you as you come down from your euphoric state. Your movements slowing down, coaxing your body to calm down. 

Your hand still moving along Maurizio’s dick, you feel it twitch in your hand. “Look at you, you did such a good job. Now finish daddy off so he can go to his meeting.” Maurizio tells you. You smirk up at him, removing yourself from his shoe, and kneel in between both legs. 

“I don’t want you making a mess on these pretty pinstriped pants, Maurizio. Let me take care of you.” You told him as you took his length into your mouth. The guttural moan that left his mouth was all the confirmation you needed that he was enjoying having your lips around his cock. 

You took him as deeply as you could, relaxing your throat and jaw to accommodate for his size. Maurizio’s hands going to your head, running his hands through your hair, “Fuck, you take me so well, such a beautiful sight. My girl with my cock in her mouth. The only thing better than this is watching myself split you open as I fuck into your tight little cunt. Oh fuck, sweetheart.” 

Twitching in your mouth, you knew he was seconds away from release, you placed one of your hands on his balls, slowly massaging them in your palm. “Fuck, baby, shit.” He said through gritted teeth, “I’m going to cum down that perfect throat.” He said, sitting up straighter. His hands now gripping tightly onto your hair. 

You hummed, trying to add more pleasure to him. Your movements getting faster. “So fucking close baby.” He whisper-yelled. Unable to control himself, he started thrusting into your mouth, holding your head still. Your hand squeezing him tighter. Moaning out, you felt Maurizio release into your throat, his body stilling, his hands still holding you steady. You moved your tongue around caressing his cock while it was still in your mouth. “That’s it, sweetheart, take it all. Every. Last. Drop.” He breathed out. 

Soon, he released his tight grip on you, removing himself from you. He bent down, kissing you, his tongue invading your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, and he moved away too soon for your liking. He reached into his breast pocket, pulling out his pocket square. “Now clean up your mess, baby.” He said handing you the pocket square. 

You wiped down his shoe, removing all evidence that your needy cunt was just rubbing against it. As you did, he combed his fingers through your hair, “Such a beauty you are. So good cleaning up after yourself.” 

When you were done, you folded up the pocket square, unsure of what to do with it. A hand appeared in front of you, palm out. You looked up confused. “I want to be able to smell you later. I’ll be at the dinner table, pretending to wipe my nose, instead I’ll be sniffing that pretty pussy I’ll be missing so much.” He said as you placed the cloth in his hand. He neatly inserted into his pocket and stood up. Again, holding out his hand. This time to help you up. 

He bent down, pressing a firm kiss to your lips. The man had you melted in seconds. A passionate man, he cut no corners with the way he treated you. He always knew what you wanted and needed. Trying his best to make sure you were taken care of. “Now, I have to go to this meeting, but I want you at mine, in my bed, clothes off. I want to fuck you properly tonight. If the meeting goes well, I’m sure you’ll know. And if it goes badly…well, I’ll still fuck you senseless, sweetheart. Go, pick up some food for yourself,” He said reaching into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing you a stupid amount of cash. You accepted it, without question. You learned early on in this adventure to not argue about money with him. He said it was pennies. He told you that if you argued he’d just give you more and more. And you definitely didn’t care about that aspect of your relationship with him. It was nice, but you’d still want him without it. 

He pats your ass, “Now, go, the car will be ready for you once you get down.” He told you winking. You walk away, picking up your purse that you left on the couch by the door. 

You moved a little fast, feeling a breeze between your legs. “Oh, fuck. Maurizio, my panties?” You asked as you ran back towards him. 

He bent down picking them up, you tried taking them from him, his grasp tight. You squinted up at him. “I think I’ll keep these.” He said. 

Rolling your eyes, “Maurizio, must you really?” 

“Darling, what else could you expect? I am but a man who has needs.” He answered.

“You…need my panties?” You questioned. 

“Hmm, I need,” He looks off, as if he’s finding the right words, “You to always have a reason to come back to me. If I have all your panties, then one day, you’ll need them back.” 

You giggled, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, “You are a strange man. I promise I’ll come back to you, even if you had nothing to offer me but a shoe to ride on.” 

He shook his head, shooing you out. Big smile, dimples on full showcase. You adored how genuinely happy he looked, and it made you happy knowing you did that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
